


Tempting Fate

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Series: Ouran Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone learns the name of their soulmate on their 18th birthday, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is not sure how he feels about what he finds. But he's also not sure why he's so surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1643576), which apparently originally came from [this Tumblr post](http://krumcake.tumblr.com/post/84983728019/honestly-im-really-only-interested-in-soulmate). Well, I guess my take on this is a lot more traditional than what that person had in mind, but whatever. I just really wanted to apply the "soulmate tattoo" thing to these two.

The Ouran Host Club was a place where love was always in the air, and on the brain. With Tamaki Suoh leading it, how else would it be? So, naturally, every single member eagerly awaited the day that Tamaki called "the most romantic day in a person's life!"

The day that everyone woke up to find out the name of the person they would spend their life with - their soulmate. On the morning of everyone's 18th birthday - assuming their own soulmate had already reached theirs - they would see the name of the person they loved, or would love, on their left wrist.

Tamaki, of course, went on about it with every birthday of his own, how he couldn't wait until he reached that magic number. He described in detail what he hoped the girl he would end up with would be like. (Mysteriously, all his descriptions could be applied to one Haruhi Fujioka, but when this was pointed out, Tamaki exploded about how he only loved her like "his precious daughter.")

When senior girls came to the Host Club on their 18th birthdays, Tamaki would ask to see their wrists. If they already had a name on them, he would sigh dramatically about how sad he was that it wasn't his own name, but how incredibly lucky the person whose name was written there must be. If not, Tamaki would speculate as to which of the "lovely young men in the Host Club" might appear there, and tell them how much he'd adore it if it was him. The girls swooned and sighed no matter which it was.

The other club members had their fun with the tradition, too. Hikaru and Kaoru would play up their twin act, telling all the ladies how they were sure they'd find each other's names there when their fateful birthday rolled around. (The girls might have been fooled, but the club members weren't. Hikaru especially made no secret of how he wanted Haruhi's name on his wrist.) Kyoya pretended to be uninterested, saying he just hoped it would be "someone distinguished who will benefit me and the Ootori family", but secretly at least seemed to enjoy in the antics that the tradition brought to the club. Haruhi just said she hoped it was "none of you goofballs". 

Of course, for the two most senior members of the Host Club, the tattoo business was a little more stressful and pressing. Honey and Mori knew that as soon as their fast-approaching 18th birthdays arrived, the club would demand they present their wrists for everyone's (but mainly Tamaki's) scrutiny. Honey, as usual, was carefree about this, maybe figuring his wrist would say "Usa-chan" or "cake". Mori was a tad more worried.

As he had approached 18, many people had asked the tall, silent boy whose name he thought - or hoped - would appear on his wrist. As usual, Mori was reticent, which just inspired the speaker to offer up their own theories. Plenty of parents of other distinguished families pushed the idea of their own daughters, who Mori had usually never met, onto him. Many host club girls blushingly wondered if it might be their name on the wrist. Kyoya once asked Mori if he hoped Haruhi might be on his wrist, followed by a raging Tamaki, and Haruhi herself pushing the boys away from each other, telling them to leave poor Mori alone.

All this, Mori could weather, even if it felt a little awkward when the suggested person was right in front of him. As Ouran's "strong and silent type", its "wild type", Mori was good at hiding his emotions. What he didn't quite know how to deal with, however, was when someone asked him "What about Honey-senpai?"

In that case, Mori couldn't contain his embarrassment, having to bury his face in his hands to hide any potential signs of it. He was lucky that it didn't usually happen when Honey was in sight, so he didn't have to watch his cousin's reaction and get the wrong idea.  _Everyone else_ always did, though, gushing about how it was  _PROOF!_ that Mori secretly harbored more-than-friendly feelings for the boy he so carefully watched over.

That wasn't it at all, though, at least, Mori thought. He'd considered the possibility more than once, of course; he'd never had particularly strong feelings for any girl he found attractive, and always jumped to protect Mitsukuni. But when Tamaki asked him if he dreamed of kissing his charge, Mori had been surprised and disgusted. Mitsukuni was too innocent and...well, too male, or at least Mori liked to think. He knew that the Morinozuka family expected him to marry well, and Mitsukuni's family did as well. The two boys might always be close, but he didn't think their families would be happy if the two cousins eschewed finding wives to spend their lives together.

Still, Mitsukuni seemed the most likely choice, out of anyone Mori knew. He thought Haruhi was pretty, and had felt a certain excitement in his chest when he'd had to carry her out of the Ootori's terrifying waterpark, but he didn't fawn over her like the twins or Tamaki did. Like most people in the group not named Hitachiin, Mori expected Tamaki and Haruhi were meant for each other, and he was just fine with that.

At least people often found names of those they hadn't met, but would someday. That's what had happened to Mori's parents. They'd met two years later at a society party, already knowing from the signs on their wrists that they were meant to be together. 

That was Mori's best hope, as his 18th birthday approached. And, he secretly thought, his best chance. He liked girls, and _only_ girls. His protectiveness over Honey was perfectly innocent. And fate would take notice and reward him. Wouldn't it?

* * *

 

Of course it wouldn't. Fate just didn't work that way.

Mitsukuni's own day rolled around, and Mori hoped that the name on his wrist would put the taller boy's worries to rest. Honey would have some pretty rich girl's name on his wrist, and Mori would know that Mitsukuni's name wouldn't appear for him when his own birthday rolled around and that he was safe. Or maybe it would be a less-affluent girl, or even a boy. Mori would worry for his friend and his family's reactions, but he would at least know that his own future was likely safe.

Instead, when Tamaki managed to drag him away from his giant birthday cake to inspect his wrist, they all found it blank. Mori had already known - he had been the first Mitsukuni had told, of course - and had been on pins and needles about the others finding out. All it meant, really, was that Honey would find someone younger than him, who hadn't reached their own 18th birthday yet. Plenty of oblivious girls sighed over how they hoped it would be them, but all of the Host Club's eyes had pointed Mori-wards.

The tall, quiet boy had tried to keep his face calm, but inside he was full of worry. _What if it really did mean that?_ he wondered as he tried to play his stoic part for the girls who gushed over him, blissfully ignorant of the personal politics of the Host Club's members. He'd stayed away from Mitsukuni for the day, which people  _did_ notice it, including Mitsukuni himself.

"Why are you avoiding me, Takashi?" the shorter boy asked his taller cousin. "I'd hoped you would give me even more cake than normal! It's my birthday."

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni. I haven't been feeling well," Mori fibbed. Well, it wasn't entirely a fib. The whole ordeal had made him nervous.

"But it's my birthday," Mitsukuni begged with those big, weepy eyes that no one, and especially not Mori, could resist. So he gave in, realizing that avoiding his cousin would draw more attention to him and his feelings anyway, and began to dote on Mitsukuni as usual. Honey, for his own part, was happy again and waved Usa-chan around gleefully as he gobbled up more and more birthday cake.

Mori put on a brave face, but his anxiety wasn't over. It would just have to wait a few months, for his own birthday to roll around.

* * *

 

Mori spent the night before his 18th birthday dreaming of beautiful girls from prominent families, surrounding him as their different names flashed across his wrist, one-by-one. They were pretty, and Mori felt grateful for each one in turn, and a pang of regret as each girl's name disappeared to make way for another - but then happiness to find each more beautiful than the last. He had a lot of girls doting on him, as the Host Club's wild type. He was lucky.

But all of a sudden, a giant birthday cake with 18 candles appeared above the girls, falling on them and flattening them. Mitsukuni jumped out of it, yelling "Happy Birthday, Takashi!", and then flattened the taller boy as he tackled him. The girls disappeared, like they were mere mirages, and his wrist was blank. He couldn't see if a new name appeared, however, because soon his hand was behind Mitsukuni's head, smoothing through the shorter boy's hair as Mitsukuni kissed him.

 _Kissed him_. And in the dream, at least, Mori  _enjoyed it_. He felt warm all over - like he had when he'd held Haruhi in the water-park, yet even more intense - and pressed eagerly back against Mitsukuni's lips. It was right after he felt the other boy's tongue penetrate his lips that Mori awoke with a start.

He threaded his hands through his own hair. He was sweating. Mori supposed he couldn't control his subconscious, dreaming mind, but still felt embarrassed. Even  _more_ embarrassed when he realized he'd awoken with a telltale crease in his pants.

He didn't think about Mitsukuni like that, did he? His older cousin was far too small and innocent. He didn't - he  _couldn't -_

Mori flicked on the lamp as he came to, and noticed the clock read 2:27 am. That meant it was already Mori's birthday.

He took a deep breath as he raised his wrist to his face, preparing to see who his supposed soulmate would be.

Immediately he ripped his wrist away, burying it, and then his face, in his pillow, his eyes still wide with horror, and then squeezed shut.

After a few minutes of shock, he raised his wrist again to his face again, just to see if, perhaps, he simply read it wrong. If the fates weren't  _really_ having such a cruel joke with, hadn't delivered such a horrible birthday present to Takashi Morinozuka.

No, the name on his wrist was unmistakeable.

 _Haninozuka Mitsukuni_.


	2. The Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori's birthday is here. Mori and Honey have very different reactions to what it brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped me with my writer's block about this chapter, especially [xslytherclawx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx) who gave me the idea that finally clinched it for me!

In another room, in another house, someone else was having a quite different reaction to the appearance of his soulmate tattoo. Mitsukuni Haninozuka--or "Honey-senpai" as his friends had always called him--had stayed up all night of Takashi's birthday waiting for the name to appear on his arm. He knew it was coming, and he couldn't be happier.

Mitsukuni couldn't understand why _everyone_ didn't see it, really--why  _anyone_ thought that it might be someone else. Wasn't it obvious? Why did they think that only Takashi's voice could calm him down when he was upset? That only  _Takashi's_ explanations could fix things? It wasn't just that Takashi gave him lots of sweets and piggy-back rides--though those were, of course, important considerations. It was that Mitsukuni felt like goo whenever he heard his taller cousin's deep, booming voice invade his thoughts, his arms wrap around him to carry him. He smiled whenever Takashi rushed to his protection.

He wasn't sure when he started feeling that way; he'd known Takashi his entire life, and these feelings had come on so gradually. One day, they were simply very close friends who also happened to be cousins, and the next, Mitsukuni was feeling warm whenever Takashi held him, and found himself staring at his cousin's face or his neck when Takashi was across the room. Mitsukuni just knew what the feeling was, and knew that it had to be love. It might've been something else at first, but the feelings had sharpened into that sweet fondness when Takashi had supported Mitsukuni in exploring his own personality and wants. Takashi had been the one to help Mitsukuni realize who he was beyond his family's expectations, helped him become the "Honey-senpai" everyone knew and loved. He was the most important person in Mitsukuni's world.

It had to be love. He knew Takashi better than anyone else, and he was the only person Mitsukuni truly cared about--even more so than his own brother.

(After all, his brother didn't give him as much cake.)

Mitsukuni figured that Takashi had to feel the same way, right? What else would it be that he protected Mitsukuni so much? Why else was he always looking after him, and always knew just the right thing to say to make Mitsukuni feel better? It went beyond a mere familial duty. Takashi had stood by him even where Mitsukuni's family hadn't, after all. He had to feel the same way.

But Takashi Morinozuka was a taciturn boy, not quick to share his feelings with anyone--even in his dearest friend and cousin. There were only two ways that Mitsukuni could actually find out: either ask him, or wait for his soulmate tattoo.

So Mitsukuni waited up in his bed, getting it messy with cake stains as he devoured slice after slice in nervous anticipation, only turning over to anxiously hug Usa-chan. When he heard the clock toll midnight, he looked over to his wrist to see if anything had appeared.

_Morinozuka Takashi._

He smiled wider than he'd ever smiled, all his hopes confirmed. After calling a maid to clear his bed of cake, Mitsukuni slipped off with Usa-chan into the sweetest sleep he'd ever slept, dreaming of  _his_ Takashi.

He couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

On the other hand, Mori didn't get much sleep that night. 

Once he'd made his birthday discovery, he'd made sure to get himself up early the next morning. Before his parents, before even the servants. He had some preparations to make. Because  _no one could see that tattoo_.

It was a good thing that in his years of the Host Club, Mori had collected his fair share of costume make-up in his bedroom. Tamaki had ordered everyone to get some one week when they'd settled on a circus theme. They'd all gone out shopping to find samples in every color, to meet the demands of their Host Club King's latest ridiculous scheme.

Now, Mori would finally get some use out of it other than for their club activities. He searched through the box he'd hidden under his bed to find the color closest to his skin tone. He began to panic as he dug through the piles of paints, wondering what he would do if he couldn't find it.  _No one could know_. And he knew that simply wearing long sleeves wouldn't be enough to dissuade his father from pressing him about it.  _And it certainly won't dissuade the Host Club_.

He could just imagine the look on the twins' face when they found out that Mitsukuni was his soulmate. Mori grimaced. Luckily, he quickly spotted the beige- and tan-colored paints near the bottom, and tested them until he found one that convincingly covered the name on his wrist.

He'd applied enough that he knew it wouldn't come off, even if he had another bad dream and tossed in his sleep. Satisfied, Mori fell back into his bed, to get at least a few more hours before he had to start school.

Mori knew he couldn't put off the revelation forever. He certainly wouldn't be able to avoid his family learning and, no doubt, reacting badly to the fact that the oldest Morinozuka son was destined for another man, and wouldn't give them an heir.

But at least, maybe, Mori could keep it away from the Host Club until graduation. He'd just have to keep buying more paint.

* * *

Mitsukuni, as usual, slept soundly until his alarm went off, readying him for school. But at least this morning, he wouldn't wake up cranky.

No, not when he got to wake up to the name of his favorite cousin, best friend, love of his life on his wrist. Mitsukuni smiled happily as he looked at it again and readied himself for school.

On the way there, he came to where he usually met Takashi for their walk to school. But Mitsukuni's protector was nowhere to be found.

He frowned.  _Why isn't he here?_ But then, he had a thought: maybe Takashi was getting a great big cake for them to share at the club on his birthday!

Suddenly happy as could be, Honey-senpai skipped the rest of the way to school, waving Usa-chan in the air with each bounce. He had to find and announce his findings to the rest of the Host Club right away, and he couldn't wait. Oh, how happy Tama-chan, Haru-chan and the rest would be, to find out about such a perfect romance within their own club!

* * *

Mori had slept late enough, and wandered around town enough, to avoid Mitsukuni before their classes started. He needed time to think up what to tell his cousin when they saw each other in class that day. He didn't know how Honey felt about him, but he was sure whatever it was, Mori could convince him to keep it away from the Host Club. Mori was always very good, for some reason, at talking sense into Mitsukuni--even when no one else knew how, Mori broke through to him. 

And if worse came to worst, he could just bribe him with cake, right?

He also needed the time to sort out his own feelings, truthfully.

Mori didn't really  _love_ his older cousin, did he? Well, of course he did--but not like that. Mori couldn't imagine ever having  _indecent_ thoughts about Mitsukuni or any other boy, his strange dreams notwithstanding. People didn't get to control their dreams, and he'd heard that people often had...  _those kinds of dreams_ , over people they didn't fancy in real life.

But Mori was smart, and he knew how the tattoos worked. He knew that even if he didn't have feelings now, he would develop them at some point in the future.  _But how?_ Mori couldn't help but wonder. Besides being male, Mitsukuni was so  _small_ and so  _innocent_. He may be older than Mori, but he looked like a small child. The thought of not only  _kissing_ him, but doing  _those things_...

It just seemed wrong.

Maybe, one day, Mitsukuni would have a growth spurt and suddenly look his age. Even if that happened, though, Mori just couldn't see himself having the same thoughts about a broad, muscular, flat male chest that he did about girls. It just didn't make sense in his mind. Well, it made sense that  _some_ men might feel that way...but not him. Mori wasn't against it, he just wasn't like that himself.

He didn't understand why so many people--including, now,  _his own hand_ , he thought in disbelief--were convinced his feelings for Mitsukuni went beyond familial. Sure, he glanced at him frequently when he was in the Host Club, admiring how well he got on with his group of girls, but that was just Mori looking out for him. The girls could be  _very_ pushy, and Mitsukuni had a short temper. And when he carried or held Mitsukuni, that was just Takashi being the protector that his family had been trained to be for the Haninozukas, that went back in their lineage for generations. It was natural protectiveness over his closest friend, and someone he'd known, played with and cared for since they were young.

It didn't have to be anything else. Other people just didn't understand. They didn't understand how their families worked, or the relationship the two boys had.

This ran through his mind, as Mori walked through the doors of Ouran Academy--and suddenly found himself with an armful of Mitsukuni.

 _"Takashiiiiiiii!"_ Mitsukuni called out, cheerfully, as he wrapped his arms and legs around his younger cousin's torso and squeezed--hard. "Look everyone, I found Takashi!"

Mori turned red as he noticed the other five members of the Ouran Host Club running up behind him. Kyoya was first, with Haruhi next, clearly trying to contain Tamaki and the twins' excitement.

The first person to get a word out was Kyoya. "Honey-senpai has already told us," he said, as he slid his glasses up his nose and smirked. "Congratulations. And Happy Birthday."

At least, that was the last comment Mori heard before Mitsukuni grabbed his face and kissed him, smack-dab on the lips.

Right in the middle of the hallway. Right in front of  _everyone_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that kissing in public is considered highly impolite in Japan. But I'm sure Honey don't give a damn.
> 
> Also, expect more a regular update schedule from now on for this-- _at least_ once a month. Unfortunately, my master's thesis delayed all of my writing-for-fun projects, including fanfic. But I just finished it, so I should have some more free time for this stuff now! Yay!


	3. The Host Club's Master Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori has trouble sorting out his feelings, but the Host Club will force them out of him anyway!

Mori ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what to do, how to feel, or why on Earth Mitsukuni had had to do that with the whole school watching.

Takashi Morinozuka had always been a private person, and liked his feelings to be worked out in private. He thought Mitsukuni knew that. And that was if there  _were_ feelings to be worked out in the first place...

Mori didn't like Mitsukuni. He didn't like boys. Right?

After he'd been running for longer than he thought possible, Mori looked around and dropped into a safe place. It was a closet near the athletic grounds, where they'd stored sports equipment. Mori had often used it before kendo club practice. No one would have any reason to be here at the  _beginning_ of the school day.

Only then did he touch his lips, and begin to wonder what had just happened.

Mori couldn't deny that he felt... _something_ when his cousin had kissed him. He'd flushed, and felt warm all over. But was that a crush, or just embarrassment? Shock?

He remembered his dream, the previous night. Did that mean something too?

....No. Dreams made you feel things for people you didn't desire all the time. Mori couldn't count the number of times he'd had sexual dreams about some random girl in his class, only to wake up and feel embarrassed. It wasn't  _that_ strange that it would be Mitsukuni.

But then... Mori looked back at his wrist, smudging the make-up to see better what it had.

 _Haninozuka Mitsukuni_.

That had to mean something. But Mori had never thought of his cousin as anything but a kid he wanted to protect. And just thinking of Mitsukuni and his short stature, and childlike nature, made Mori embarrassed all over again to even be  _considering_ these thoughts.

But Mitsukuni felt something for him, apparently. That was something he needed to think about.

He just needed to do it here. Away from everyone else.

* * *

 

The second that Takashi began running away, Honey immediately burst into tears.

"Whyyy??? Whaaaaa - Takashiiiiii????" he blubbered. "Why are you running away? Takashi!!!!"

Honey loved his younger cousin with all his heart. He always had. Takashi was always there to protect him, to keep him close, and Honey wanted them to be like that for the rest of his days. He thought Haruhi was cute, and some other girls, but he couldn't imagine  _loving_ anyone else. He couldn't imagine anyone interrupting the bond he shared with Takashi.

Besides, how would he remember to brush his teeth if Takashi wasn't always right by him? He couldn't get a toothache  _again!_

Honey just imagined a life without sweets and cried even harder.

He'd thought for sure Takashi felt the same way! Why else had he always rushed to protect him? Why else had he punished himself over Honey's toothache? Who else could Takashi care for as much as Honey?

As the oldest member of the Host Club bawled his eyes out, other students started to notice.

"He's making a scene," Kyoya suggested. "We need to do something."

At this, Honey ran off to a closet to hide himself. There was something  _wrong_ with him for feeling this way, and even the other Hosts knew it!

But what could be wrong, if even his wrist was telling him how this should be?

This was the worst birthday ever!!!!

* * *

 

"What tragedy! Unrequited love!" Tamaki had turned despondent, in his usual fashion when faced with romantic foibles. They'd returned to the Host Club, where its Prince was now making quite a play out of his feelings. "And in the Host Club itself! Oh, what will we do to soothe Honey-senpai's broken heart? How will we punish Mori-senpai for hurting him so?"

"I don't know if...  _punish_ is the right word," Haruhi suggested, rolling her eyes at Tamaki.

"But hearts are delicate! And Honey-senpai's like no other! One should not play with the feelings of the young and in love!" Tamaki sighed, with his hand over his brow, like he was about to swoon.

"Mori-senpai can't help his feelings," Haruhi said.

Kyoya managed to stop him from falling as he suggested, "Well, we should do  _something_. A rift in the Club like this does us no good. We'll need both Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai later today when the girls come. Their regular clients will be expecting them."

"Oh, Kyoya," Tamaki said, hugging him. Kyoya looked perturbed, but not uncomfortable, at this sudden display of affection. "Thank you! I'm glad you're always here to support me!"

"So what do you suggest?" Haruhi asked, directing her gaze clearly at the Shadow King.

"I think one of us needs to find Mori-senpai and talk to him," Kyoya said, staring right back at her.

"Who?" The twins popped back into the conversation.

"Well, why not Haruhi? She's always good at understanding other people's feelings and figuring out just what to say."

"I should have known," Haruhi responded. "I guess I can go, but this seems kind of difficult. What if Mori-senpai genuinely doesn't feel the same way? What will we do then?"

"My dear daughter, I have faith in you!" Tamaki exclaimed, flinging himself back in her direction.

Haruhi laughed, and bolted out the door before Tamaki could smother her.

It's not that she didn't like Tamaki touching her. No.... _far_ from that. But not when he was in a mood like he was right now. _  
_

He needed to calm down, and the only way that was going to happen is if Haruhi found Mori and sorted this all out.

* * *

 

Mori started as the kendo club door opened. Who could it be at this hour?

"Mori-senpai?" He heard Haruhi's voice call for him. "Are you in there? I've been looking for you everywhere. I--"

As usual, the quiet boy didn't need to say anything. Haruhi noticed his imposing form in the corner of the closet, sulking.

"Mori-senpai," she said. "You can't stay in there all day. You have classes. You have the Host Club, too!"

He just stared at his shoes, remaining silent as the grave.

"Look," Haruhi says. "I don't know why you ran away from Honey-senpai. But you can't really be surprised that he feels that way for you, right? You both got the names on your wrists, didn't you?"

Mori shook his head, but Haruhi wasn't fooled. "People don't get names on there if it isn't reciprocal. Let me see, senpai."

Mori stared at his shoes again for a few seconds, then reluctantly raised his hand for her to examine.

 _I'm not getting out of this, I guess_.

Haruhi wrinkled her eyebrows for a moment, but then looked like she realized something. Rubbing away the rest of the make-up, she found the characters on Mori's wrist.

"Senpai..." she gasped. "Why would you hide something like this? What's wrong with loving Honey-senpai?"

"I..." Mori said, startled into talking. "I... don't know if I do..."

"Listen, senpai." She gave him an understanding glance. "I think a lot...about whose name I hope will appear on my wrist when I turn 18." She nearly blushed, and even Mori looked at her in surprise when this happened. Haruhi  _never_ blushed. 

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I mean, I really hope it's someone I already know and care about, you know? You're very lucky that you've been matched with something like that. Someone you've looked after your whole life.

"You might not share his feelings yet," Haruhi said. "You might be confused about what you feel. But why not give it a try, and see what happens? Why not just go with what Honey-senpai is feeling? You know from this," she pointed to his wrist, "that it'll likely be good, so why not just give it a try?"

"My family..." Mori said. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry about society," Haruhi said. "They can't tell you 'no' when fate is saying something else. Just see what happens. If Honey-senpai already feels that way about you, you're halfway there, right?

"I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should consider it. I think you guys would be great together, senpai. But at least come out of here in time for the Host Club."

Haruhi stood up and walked out of the closet, leaving Mori to ponder her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm removing the Haruhi/Tamaki designation, because although I plan that to happen later I'm not sure how much of it is going to feature in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry to take so long to update! I really struggled with where to go with this chapter, but I think I have a better idea of what to do going forward now!


	4. The College Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori and Honey try to work it out.

Mitsukuni had been crying non-stop, so he didn't hear the approaching footsteps in the hallway. But he did immediately recognize that most familiar, deepest voice as it spoke his name.

He gasped. Had Takashi realized the truth after all? Or was he just coming to scold Mitsukuni for kissing him in public?

"Go away," Mitsukuni called at the door. "I hate you!"

Usually, that was enough to get Takashi to bug off, although Mitsukuni hated doing that because it always made him look sad. This time, it didn't work. Takashi came in anyway.

"Haruhi said I should come talk to you," he said as he squeezed into the cramped closet where Mitsukuni had been hiding.

"Why?"

"Because I want to say I'm sorry."

Takashi dropped his head into his hands. "I...don't know...about this, what it means, but I know I don't like to see you cry. I don't want to do things that make you cry. If you stop crying, maybe I can try this."

Mitsukuni was stunned. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Takashi speak so many words at once. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Takashi. The younger boy blushed, but slowly his arms crept around Mitsukuni, returning his embrace.

"I love you, Takashi. Don't you love me too? You're supposed to!"

"I do. I'm just now sure...how."

Well, Mitsukuni could take that for now.

"Are we going back to the club? I won't kiss you this time."

"Yes. That was rude, you know."

"I knew you'd say that!"

"Will you get me more cake?"

Takashi nodded, as he pulled away and they left the closet together.

* * *

They'd have to do that in more ways than one. The two boys knew that the logical next step was to tell their parents. If they were going to do this, commit to it, give it the college try, they would have to come clean with their families. Let them know what fate had decided for them.

Both families took it much better than they had expected. Sure, they were disappointed; the Morinozukas more so, having hoped that their son would marry into a well-placed family to raise their status. "You're tall, dark and handsome. Why couldn't some girl have taken notice?" his mother had said.

Yet the strange thing was that neither family seemed all that surprised. Everything they said felt rehearsed, like they'd been preparing those comments their whole lives. That was what Haruhi and Kyoya had made of it, anyway, when the boys told them about it the next day. 

Mori had blanched at that. Perhaps fate really _did_ know something that he didn't.

It was good, at least, that it was the increasingly common practice to not fight fate. Once upon a time, families would go against it, ignoring the wrists and forcing soulmates apart, if it a more politically-advantageous match was available. All that resulted in was affairs and bastard children. No, when the red string of fate bound two souls together, there was no prying them apart. Families learned to work with it, not against it. 

It was more difficult when the partners were both men, or both women. Still, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans seemed willing to weather those storms. Again, it was like they had already considered the matter carefully, like they knew this was coming.

 _Everyone_ had known.

* * *

Mitsukuni, though, didn't know what to do.

It was a few months later, and their relationship hadn't really changed. Takashi had agreed to give this soulmate thing a try, but that didn't mean he was any more comfortable giving Mitsukuni physical affection he didn't already.

He still carried Mitsukuni everywhere. He fed him cake. He'd give him  _hugs_. But nothing more than that. Just like before!

Mitsukuni knew, on some level, that you couldn't force feelings. But Takashi had to try right? He had agreed! And it wasn't like they wouldn't come eventually!

But Mitsukuni wasn't sure if he could wait that long.

"Takashi, why can't you ever kiss me?" Mitsukuni finally asked him day, when the host club was finishing up for the day. Of course, Mitsukuni was still sitting down, letting Takashi feed him cake.

Unfortunately, he hadn't really considered his surroundings. Before he knew it, he could hear "What's that about a kiss?" coming from one dramatic Frenchman, who suddenly appeared next to them.

And he wasn't alone. The twins came with him. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I..." 

"That doesn't even fit the rhythm, you two idiots," Kyoya said, followed by one of his exasperated sighs.

Takashi was beet-red. Mitsukuni knew there was only one thing to do. He started to cry.

"TAKASHI, I WANT TO LEAVE!!!!"

He did as he was told. Gathering him up, Takashi fled the room with his older cousin. 

They ended up taking a walk around the school grounds, carefully choosing places that couldn't be viewed from the music room.

"So, Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you try? A kiss? For me? We never do anything! I--"

"Get down, Mitsukuni."

Takashi was looking at him with a stern face. There was a hint of embarrassment on it, still, but he seemed sure of whatever he planned to do.

Mitsukuni slid off his cousin's back, only for strong arms to grip him again, but face-to-face this time.

Takashi screwed up his face, closing his eyes, and before Mitsukuni knew it, their lips were touching.

It was only for the briefest of moments, before Takashi pulled away again, a shy smile on his face. But for Mitsukuni, those stolen seconds were a whole world.

He knew it would be a while before he got more. But he also knew things were different from before. Takashi didn't blush. He didn't stammer. He just smiled and did it.  _Kissed him._ A brief, butterfly kiss, but still  _a kiss_.

Mitsukuni knew then. It would take time, but bit by bit, Takashi would come around. 

One day, Takashi would truly be his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon this! Really and truly! I was just struggling with a transition along with being busy with school.
> 
> There's just one chapter left, one I've been planning since the beginning. It's a bit of a twist...I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
